The Continuing Education and Outreach Core (CEDO) is the outreach or community extension arm of the MDRTC connecting the Center to communities. CEDO will address issues in the third phase of the translation sequence, namely the dissemination of Center-developed programs to the community setting. This process requires identification of the barriers that exist to the application of new medical science to all patients who might benefit from them. Several barriers have been identified during previous activities of this core. The design, implementation and evaluation of strategies to penetrate or circumnavigate these barriers constitute that form of translational research that this core will pursue. The major translational research effort of the CEDO core for Years 16- 20 of the MDRTC will occur in the context of D & E Project #4 -- Public Health Demonstration Project, for which the CEDO core will be responsible. The conduct of that project is Aim #1 of the core. With Aim #2, the core will maintain its network of community-based Diabetes Advisory Councils in five Michigan communities providing the Center with access to and feedback from typical American communities. An ongoing community intervention, sponsored by the Councils, will be community-based activated patient seminars designed to inform patients of their important role in the overall management of their diabetes and motivate them (activate them) to elevate this role to one of preeminence. Experience conducting these seminars for community patients should lead to a transportable program that any local agency could offer patients in this region. CEDO Aim #3 proposes to review, critique and classify all patient educational materials in diabetes in either print or audiovisual format and prepare a booklet describing those programs of highest quality that meet specified criteria. This review will occur every two years. National distribution of this booklet will be arranged through a national diabetes agency, as we have done in the past.